Tennis Whites & Double Yellow
by BIFF1
Summary: "...I mean what woman would threaten to hack into my financials and let certain people know..." He trails off, "certain things..." He actually knew a couple women like that, but he had seen Veronica on the high school dance squad and she hadn't had a body like that, and Mac well... that was just ridiculous. Two shot about Mac and Dick meeting at the country club
1. tennis whites

**Tennis Whites**

* * *

Dick was regretting his decision to not play squash with Eduardo any more. In spite of being a really bad sport and the explosive temper, he at least, had been a challenge.

It seemed that he had, out of nowhere, become the best squash player at the club. It seemed outrageous to him that he, a professional non-professional, had surpassed all the men that played the sport as a business tool.

He didn't play with women, sure he always got a workout, but it never improved his game...

Plus he was tired of trying to keep track of which entitled rich bitch he had fucked already.

He took the long way to the car. Around back by the tennis courts. The dull thump thwacks filling the air. He'd heard the noise a million times;, time he hadn't spent in the ocean or at a party had been spent here at the club.

He liked watching tennis, but he hated to play it. It was a lot of back and forth which would have gotten boring if he had ever watched it for the actual game and not for the worshiping of tennis whites.

It was a club rule,_ tennis whites_, it gave the game a more elegant blah blah blah.

A loud feminine grunt blasted across his body and he paused. The sound had done something for him on a biological level.

He turned to look down the small hill towards the caged courts, if he was lucky he'd be able to get in there before she was tainted by that Italian pro. He expected to find one of the fine tall blonde specimens that loved the idea of tennis more than actually playing. They liked the way the tennis whites looked with their long flowing hair and spent the majority of the lessons with Geo's arms around them.

The girl was shorter than he expected, she ran easily to the far side of the court and returned a rally with a strange kind of caged aggression that seemed vaguely familiar.

Geo, the pro, was standing on the wrong side of the chain link, looking on, watching as the girl rallied with a practiced rage against Sonia the sleek Russian girl who had a taste for the ladies as far as he could tell.

_I mean why wouldn't she want to have sex with me?_

He settled into the spot next to Geo and watched the rally, trying to get a clear view of the woman's face.

The rest of her body was great, tight and lean, but he hadn't gotten a clear look at her face. Although, when she bent down to pick up a missed rally he was fairly certain that it didn't really matter.

"Is she new?" He asked Geo quietly.

"She's been a member for a couple of months now." There was a look in Geo's eyes as he watched her, it was hunger.

"She plays tennis and hasn't fallen into your bed yet?" He couldn't help but laugh at the forlorn look on the man's face.

"She said if I didn't want to lose my fat bank account that I needed to keep my hands to myself."

"Oh? She married?"

"No. And Sonia's been laying it on thick and getting nowhere with her either so I just don't know. I mean what woman would threaten to hack into my financials and let certain people know..." He trails off, "certain things..."

He actually knew a couple women like that, but he had seen Veronica on the high school dance squad and she hadn't had a body like that, and Mac well... that was just ridiculous.

Mac wasn't an athletic kind of girl. Although she had looked pretty fit the few times he'd seen her since she'd apparently thrown her lot in with Ronnie.

The girl grunted again, sending the ball down into the court just outside of Sonia's reach. The noise rocked across his body again and sped up his heart rate.

It made no sense, the feelings shooting across him at the noise. It wasn't even a sexualized noise. He could picture that body tangled up in his sheets, her chest heaving just like that, he just needed to see her face to know if he wanted to seal the deal.

She had a shock of dirty blonde hair that kept flopping into her face, obscuring her from him.

It was a strange haircut, especially for the club, he'd only really seen it on Mac before...

He narrowed his eyes at her, dragging his gaze over her body looking for something to put his mind at ease. He didn't want to fuck Mac, but he _absolutely_ wanted to fuck this girl.

"Mac!?" He yelled out trying to get the girl to face him._ Please let me be wrong. Please please please._

The girl turned to the fence to look at him. It was, without a doubt, Mac.

"You know her?" Geo asks surprised.

"Yeah...we went to school together..." He doesn't take his eyes off Mac as she motions to Sonia to pause and starts over to the fence separating them.

She leans her racquet against the bench and picks up a water bottle.

"I don't know why I'm so surprised. We were bound to run into each other sooner or later." Her voice is low, dark and breathless.

_God, can she always sound like that please?_

"I didn't know you were a member..." He doesn't even pretend to not to check her out. His gaze is heavy and glued to the heaving of her chest and the length of her legs.

"The tennis courts are good and I got a discount on my dues from my job at Kane." Her eyes dart to Geo, and he pushes slightly on the man's arm to dislodge him from the area.

Geo just shakes his head slightly and moves around the fence towards Sonia leaving them alone.

"Are all the pros at the club so sex starved?" She asks setting the water bottle down, she's leaning in towards the fence, towards him.

He lets out a bark of laughter and is surprised to see a small smile flit across her face at the sound.

"You getting tired of all the attention?"

"I just want a good workout, but all they seem to want to help me work out is my pelvis." She rolls her eyes and it must be then that she notices his racquet, "You play squash?"

"Uh yeah." He looks down as if to confirm that he does. She seems to be steering the conversation, but he can't tell where exactly she's trying to steer it.

"Is it hard?"

He can't help the smirk that pulls across his face at that. He opens his mouth to tell her just how hard it is when she asks something that stops the words on his tongue.

"You are good right?" She looks up at him with dark blue eyes and he's fairly certain that she isn't talking about squash anymore...or possible ever?

"Very."

It's the correct answer no matter what she's actually talking about.

"Can you teach me?"


	2. double yellow

**Double Yellow**

* * *

"I can't do this Veronica..." She whimpered as she watched Veronica pack some court shoes into her gym bag.

"Course you can. I've seen you play squash with Wallace at the Y." Veronica waved her concern away, purposefully missing the point.

Veronica needed information from Dick and while she had tried surprisingly unsuccessfully to get it out of him, she had a plan.

Apparently Veronica had seen Dick's eyes linger on Mac's body for several beats longer than was ever appropriate and decided that Mac should get her femme fatale on.

"I'm not asking you to do anything other than let him teach you how to play squash and flirt a little." Veronica handed her the packed gym bag with a bright smile.

She knew that smile.

That was the 'you love me do me this one little favor' smile.

Normally she had no problem with that look, but this time she finally understood the knowing groan that would leave Wallace at the sight of it.

* * *

He's waiting for her at the court, looking oddly nervous, twirling his racquet on his palm absently.

She knows that he's very good. He only ever loses to one of the Gutierrez cousins, and she can't fault anyone for that.

On top of the word around the club, she's seen him. There's a window up near the top of the court and she's watched him, on occasion.

This blur of blond, diving for shots she and Wallace would never even bother with. Seen him lean against the wall of the court heaving, sweating and tired.

"There you are. I thought you'd stood me up." He smirks at her as she drops to the bench in front of him and smiles.

_Veronica owes me so much for this._

She pulls a leg up onto the bench in front of her allowing the white cotton of her tennis whites to fall where they may. Her heart thumping dangerously in her chest as his eyes focus on the shadowy space between her legs.

Yeah, he a hundred percent wants to nail her and the idea is oddly empowering. She wonders what he would do to try and get in her pants, he is about to teach her how to play squash after all.

"Not today anyway..." She lets her eye s sweep across him before they rest again on her shoe lace.

She fumbles with the laces and is shocked when Dick drops to his knees in front of her and takes the laces from her, brushing her fingers away.

"Dick you don't..." He looks up into her eyes and they are so much darker than she's ever seen them.

She could probably get him to rob a bank for her. Kill someone maybe. His body is close to hers, she can feel the heat of him against her legs as he settles between her spread legs.

She bites her lip and tries to focus on the task at hand. He was supposed to want her, not the other way around.

Seriously though, why was him tying her shoe turning her on so badly. It had to be the fact that the heat of his body was resting between her legs.

That if she moved her free leg over his shoulder she could pull him down, and she could see what he could really do with that smart mouth of his.

He finishes tying her shoe and sets it down on the floor next to him, but before her breathing can calm down he loops his fingers around her other ankle and pulls her leg up onto the bench and starts retying that shoe as well.

"I played squash with loose laces once, almost broke my nose." He looks up at her through his lashes;, no one has looked at her with that kind of heat in a long time... _okay that wasn't true_. The Italian tennis pro did and Sonia, for that matter, but there was something different about this look.

It made her hot, a heavy warmth covering her when the looks from the club pros and the occasional member made her cold.

She chews nervously on her lip and tries to return the look he gives her. She needs to get a hold of herself. She needs to channel some morally ambiguous ladies that were made of sex, tragedy, and heat.

She releases her lip and slides her free leg to rest against his body.

" It's going to get that physical?" She asks darkly.

A smile spreads across his face, slow. If one of them is the fatale, its Dick, and she wonders if he knows it. He tugs on the bow he'd made and stands up slowly. His fingers grazing her bare leg as he does.

"If you're lucky." The words are deep and dark and hit her right in the core.

_Fuck_

She needs to regain control of the situation or she will be going home satisfied, but none the wiser.

She grabs the racquet on loan from the club and pushes open the door to the court.

It's a bright, clean, white room, the lines bright and clear, the floor shining. The room smells vaguely of flowers rather than the harsh chemical and sweat smell of the squash court at the Y. There are no smears of rubber on the walls from past games and it makes her uneasy.

The door opens and closes behind her. She doesn't turn to look, she knows its Dick, he makes the room feel smaller and warmer.

"Do you know the rules?"

"Don't talk about fight club?" She offers and finds herself strangely pleased by the smile that flashes across his face.

"You need to hit this," he holds out the small black ball, and she can see the two small yellow dots on it.

_The hardest ball? For a newbie?_ Dick seems to be trying to tip the scales in his favor...or maybe he knows that this isn't actually about teaching her to play squash.

He moves to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and moves her easily into the serving box marked on the floor.

"You need to hit the ball, between those lines there, to me on the other side of the room." He smells good.

It's a really good thing that Wallace taught her how to play ages ago because its borderline impossible to pay attention to the words coming out of Dick's mouth when she can feel every syllable against her skin.

She nods in the quiet spaces, like she's paying attention, and it seems to be good enough for Dick because he takes her hand and turns it palm up to receive the ball.

He steps back to the other side of the room waiting to accept her serve. She racks her brain for how to proceed.

_Aggressively._

Dick hadn't even looked at her, at the club, until he had found her letting out her aggression and stress on the tennis court.

She slides back to the far end of the serve box and let's out all her anger at being used this way in the newest, in a long line, of Veronica's plans.

The ball slams into the wall hard between the line and the floor in front of Dick.

He grabs it in his hand on the second bounce.

He turns to look at her, eyes wide;, he looks back at the double yellow and moves it in his hand to check that he's using the right ball.

She can do this, she can play him like nothing, and she wets her lips and moves towards him.

She plucks the ball out of his hand and slides behind him.

"Mac..."

"Mmm." She responds putting her hand on the small of his back and pushing him.

He takes the hint and moves to the other side of the court.

"Have you played this before?"

She smiles at him slowly and can see it must have had the desired effect because he bites his lip.

"You must just be a very good teacher."

She doesn't wait for his response, she serves and the ball slams into the space just in front of Dick. He slams his racquet into it this time sending it careening into a wall and she runs for it.

It's not an easy thing to play squash and seduce someone at the same time. However, she must be doing an alright job because when she's leaning against the wall, panting, waiting for Dick to serve, his eyes drag across her body with a pleasant little smile on his face.

She bends at the waist, her racquet loose in her hand, waiting for his serve.

It doesn't come.

There's a clatter and she turns to see he's dropped the ball and his expensive racquet.

"Dick?"

She blinks and there's no space between them anymore. He's pushing her up against the wall, her racquet clattering to the floor.

"Dick!" She yelps surprised, her eyes dart quickly to the window above the court, it's dark and empty. Thankfully, because Dick slides a leg between hers and presses his mouth roughly down on hers.

She returns his kiss, hard, wet and its melting something in her. Her fingers dig into his skin bringing a moan out of him and vibrating across her body.

She can feel him hard and hot through the thin material of her whites.

His mouth breaks from hers finally, her breath coming in hard puffs.

"I thought you were tired of trainers wanting to help you with these muscles?" He asks breathlessly, a hand sliding under her skirt to rest hot against her. If he notices how wet she is for him he does nothing other than smile darkly at her.

She bites back a frustrated moan because he doesn't do anything other than rest his hand there. Her hips move on their own, rubbing against his hand.

Her eyes dart back up to the window, confirming that it's still dark and empty.

She slides her hands into the waist of his shorts and takes a moment to enjoy the sound he makes as her fingers make contact with his hot skin.

"Well I am a fan of a complete workout." She tells him darkly, praying that no one will ever have to know about this. About how badly she wants Dick right now, about how she wants him to fuck her right there against the wall of the squash court at the club.

"I think I can accommodate that." He tells her darkly, his hands moving to her hips. She can't help the frustrated noise in the back of her throat at the loss of his hand against her.

He lifts her up easily, slamming her back into the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist.

He maneuvers easily until he is pressed hot and hard, throbbing, against her.

"You sure?" He asks quietly into her hair, almost like he hopes she won't hear him and change her mind.

To answer she digs her nails into his back and propels him forward into her, plunging him deep until he bottoms out.

The moan that falls from her mouth is long and low, _can they just stay that way all the time please?_ Just fucking filled.

"Fuck you're so wet." He hisses into her skin, in an odd breathless way that she finds she loves. She'd be a little embarrassed about how turned on she is by the idea of fucking in a public place if it was anyone else.

She wants to say something in return, something about how hard he is for her when all she'd done is know how to play squash, but his pace changes and the words twist into moans in her mouth.

The pace is hard, fast and _fucking_ outstanding. His fingers are digging painfully into the sides of her legs, and the thrust of his hips up into her is jarring and rough.

She tries to focus on him and any of the interesting things she's learned to do in her sexual career, but Dick is too good. Her mind is flooded with the smell and taste and feel of him, her heart racing with the added excitement of possibly getting caught.

She looks up at the window and finds the light has turned on and she can see the shadows of people moving in the room.

_Fuck_

She doesn't want to, but she's fairly certain she's gotten wetter and when Dick swears against her skin she knows it must be true.

She looks up past his damp blonde hair and sees Sonia looking down at them scandalized.

"Fuck, hurry." She tells him roughly and he looks away from her, first at the closed door and then up at the Russian framed in the glass.

"Shit." He hisses and slams up into her hard and it seems to do it.

With handfuls of Dick's shirt, she wraps her legs tighter around him, driving him deeper, and comes.

It's wetter and more violent than she can remember and he comes on the heels of her.

He sets her down, tired and huffing for breath, looking down at her with dark satisfied eyes.

"So when do you want your next lesson." He asks her happily, throwing a little wave to the audience that's gathered at the window as he picks up their racquets.

"I'm not so sure we'll be allowed to use the squash court at the same time anymore... maybe I can teach you how to play tennis?" She offers him, her shoe sliding in the slightly embarrassing puddle she'd made.

God she hopes he hadn't noticed, she'll never live it down.

He smirks at her, something about the motion reminds her of why she'd asked him to teach her in the first place.

"Oh yeah, what's Logan getting Veronica for their anniversary?"


End file.
